


Two Princes

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo fills [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor and Loki are mischievous princelings and Frigga is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "au: daemons" square on my trope_bingo card
> 
> Additional author’s notes: I must make note of the fact that I have never read any of Phillip Pullman’s “His Dark Materials” novels, nor seen any associated movie(s). I only have the most basic knowledge of said novels, as thrown up by a Google search and via word-of-mouth. The idea for the following fic popped almost fully formed in my head when I saw the prompt, as I always love fics with bb!Thor and bb!Loki being cute and whatnot. I hope that I have managed to do the source material some form of justice, considering I do have only the most rudimentary knowledge of it.

Thor tried to stifle a giggle as he crawled slowly and carefully beneath the table, checking every so often that the table-cloth still shielded him from view. On occasion, his sleeve caught against the trouser-legs of some of the adult Asgardians, yet they were too drunk or too busy conversing with their neighbouring revellers to notice such slight indications of his passage. His daemon, the baby hawk Flicka, fluttered in his wake, wings silent as they sent her feathered body arrow-straight behind him, bright, keen eyes resting firmly upon his back. 

Loki was sitting cross-legged beneath the table ahead of him, eating a large cream cake, with his own daemon, Farklee, nearby. Unlike Thor’s own daemon, Loki’s had not yet settled into any one shape as yet; Farklee seemed to change as much at Loki’s will as through her own. At that moment, she was a vampire bat, hanging upside down from the underside of the table, leathery wings folded around her furred body, beady eyes resting tenderly upon Loki’s face. 

Thor straggled his way over to Loki and stopped beside his brother, waiting for Flicka to settle upon his shoulder. Loki looked up from his cake, some of the white creamy filling smeared around his lips and staining his cheeks as he chewed upon his current mouthful. Loki’s green eyes glittered with his usual mischief, as he smiled a creamy smile at Thor, dimples pushed deep into childishly chubby cheeks. 

“Could I have some, brother?” Thor asked, as he pointed at the cake hopefully.

Loki shook his head vehemently, before pointedly ripping a sticky bite out of the spongy handful and chewing voraciously.

“Please, Loki?” Thor asked, turning pleading puppy eyes onto his brother.

“Get your own cake, Thor,” Loki hissed, pitching his voice quieter than Thor had done. “And keep your voice down, or we’ll be sent to bed. We’ve already supposed to be asleep, remember?” 

Thor nodded sadly, disappointed that he hadn’t gotten at least one bite of Loki’s pilfered cake. Loki, of course, had been right; both of the young princes had been sent to bed an hour before by Frigga, deemed too young to stay at table much later with the adults. The majority of Asgard who were old enough were celebrating the fact that another war had been won against those of Muspelheim, with minimal loss and injury to their warriors; those that weren’t able to attend the feast were in the healing rooms, being treated for injuries, both minor and major. 

“Send Farklee for one,” Thor said. “You know Flicka’s too recognizable, now that she‘s settled into her true form.” 

Loki sighed, slender shoulders rising and falling as he turned to face the attentive bat hanging above his head. He conversed quietly with the daemon, before she flapped her way stealthily from beneath the table. Seconds later, she returned, dropping the cake she’d taken into Thor’s lap where it landed with a sticky splat against his trousers. Thor didn’t mind the mess, however; he was too greedy for the sweetness of the cake, to bother about such trivialities. He grabbed it from his lap and started eating, not taking notice of the fact that Loki’s own cake was now abandoned in his little fist and that his eyes were now trained over Thor’s shoulder. Thor jumped, however, when he heard the amused voice of Frigga speaking nearby, turning almost guiltily to stare at his mother. 

“I thought I sent you two to bed but an hour ago,” she said, trying to hide the smile that threatened to curve her mouth up at the corners. 

“I only wanted a cake, Mother,” Thor said. “Loki got it for me.” 

He ignored the sharp jab that Loki dug into his side, even as Frigga nodded. Her face was mock serious, yet both princes could see the amusement still simmering beneath her stoic expression. 

“I guessed that Loki might be behind this,” she said, quietly. “You’d best get to your rooms before your father sees you. See that you clean yourselves up before you go to bed, though.” 

“Are we in trouble?” Loki asked, turning innocent green eyes onto Frigga. 

“No, not yet, but you will be if Odin sees you,” Frigga whispered. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him, just make yourselves scarce as soon as possible so he doesn’t see. Our little secret.” 

She then tipped them both a wink, finally giving into the amused smile and little giggle she’d been trying to hold back. 

“Thank you, Mother,” Thor said, gratefully, as he placed a sticky kiss upon her cheek.

After a brief hesitation, Loki gave her a matching sticky kiss on her other cheek, making the kindly Frigga chuckle. She reached beneath the table to pat them both on the head, before giving them an extra cream cake each. She straightened and returned her attentions to Odin beside her, effectively turning the other cheek and keeping the Allfather distracted while the two princes made their escape. 

Much to Thor and Loki’s relief, they managed to slip out with hardly any notice being taken of them, and they retreated to the room they still shared, faithful daemons by their sides. They hid beneath the covers of a makeshift fort that Thor erected for the purpose, to finish their cakes, before they cleaned themselves up and returned to bed, at last.


End file.
